How Banzai Learned Spanish
by Zazu Hyena And Nny Fan
Summary: This is the story of where Banzai learned 'Que pasa'.


How Banzai Learned Spanish

**Author's Note:** Okay, this is my first fanfic that I've put on the internet. I thought of it

after I saw the part in The Lion King when Banzai says ¿Qué pasa? So here is How Banzai Learned Spanish. ;)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Disney or anything in Mary Poppins, but I do own Pedro.

**Setting:** During Scar's reign, when most of the animals have left and most of the plants dried up, midday.

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed were laying in the sun when Shenzi's stomach growled. She opened one eye and said "banzai, I'm hungry. It's your turn to get food." He turned to Shenzi. "Didn't I get it last time?" he asked still half asleep and stretching. "No, that was Ed." Banzai stretched some more. "Oh." He thought for a minute "Alright." He got up and grumbled something under his breath. "what was that?" Shenzi asked from behind him. Banzai stopped for a second and said, "I said 'fine'." And continued walking off.

About 15 minutes later Banzai still hadn't found anything until he saw a small bullfrog in front of him. Banzai tried to pounce on it but it moved and jumped on his head. "Hola señor. Buenas tardes.¿Como éstas?" the frog said looking down at Banzai. "Huh?" Banzai said confused, but then tried to grab it, but the frog was too quick and jumped in front of him. "Hey, stay still so I can eat ch'ya. 'cause I'm one hungry hyena." Then he finally caught him. "But señor, I can teach you español if you let me go." Banzai thought for a minute. _Maybe this espan-thing will make me sound smart and Shenzi and Ed will show me some respect. Besides I could eat him after. _"Okay, teach me this espan-thing." He said as he let the frog go . "It's called español señor. It's Spanish for Spanish. And my name's Pedro by the way."" Okay. My name's Banzai. So are you going to teach me Spanish?" Banzai asked impatiently. " Si, let's start now."

So Pedro taught Banzai many Phrases and any word he wanted to know.

"¿Qué pasa? Means what's happening." Pedro explained "So, I can say ¿Qué pasa señor Pedro?" he asked. Pedro smiled proudly "Si, señor."

Banzai stayed there for about 2 hours before finally going home.

"And adios means good bye." "Okay. Tell me more." Banzai demanded wanting to learn more. Pedro cocked his head to the side. "Do you not have to go home señor?" "Oh yeah." Banzai realized he was right, he had been gone for hours. "Adios Pedro." Banzai yelled back as he ran back home.

10 seconds later he realized something new. He stopped and screamed "I forgot, I was gonna eat him." And he ran back but it was too late, Pedro was gone. Depressed, Banzai started the long walk home.

When he got home Shenzi yelled at him. "Where have you been?" Banzai, still depressed, looked up. "Perdon Shenzi pero no enconté nada." Shenzi and Ed just stared at him. "Are you making up words again to sound smart like when you said supercalifragilisticexpialadocious and you said it that something was so great that you can't imagine it?" "But Shenzi," Banzai whined. "This time I didn't make it up." His friends just laughed. "Yeah right." Shenzi said as she laughed, then they walked off still laughing. Banzai sighed but followed them.

Over time Banzai forgot everything he learned except a few phrases.

… "I thought things were bad under Mufasa." Banzai whispered to Shenzi. "What did you say?" Scar asked as he turned around to face them "I said Muf-" He started before Shenzi elbowed him. "I said, uh… ¿Qué pasa?" "Good, now get out." Scar said still angry. The hyenas started walking out but then paused. "Mm…yeah but we're still hungry." Banzai complained. "Out!" The lion yelled and they ran out with Ed laughing behind them.

"Where did you get that from?" Shenzi asked as they walked away from Scar's cave. "I don't know, it just came to me." Then Banzai stopped because he had just remembered Pedro. "Banzai, what's wrong?" Shenzi asked, seeing he had stopped walking. "Nothing." Banzai said quickly. Buying his answer Shenzi and Ed started walking again. "I still should have eaten him." Banzai mumbled to himself and followed his friends off into the Pridelands.

THE END

**Author's Note: **I hope you liked my story. I thought of it at school while we were doing the power point. And here is what all of the spanish words and phrases meant that weren't translated in the story for those that don't know.

Buenas tardes good afternoon

¿Como éstas? how are you

señor mister

hola hello

perdon Shenzi pero no encontré nada sorry Shenzi but I didn't find anything.


End file.
